Tales of Chocolate Sauce and Murder
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: After a fight with Roger, Mimi and Angel have a girls' night. Just Angel/Mimi fluffy friendship. Rating ranges from K-plus to Teen.


Tales of Chocolate Sauce and Murder

Author's Note: I do not own Rent.

Summary: After a fight with Roger, Mimi and Angel have a girls' night. Just Angel/Mimi fluffy friendship.

--

"Angel!" Mimi squealed, rushing over to embrace her best friend.

"Mimi!" Angel grabbed her in a hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I am so glad you were free. I am dying for a girls' day!"

"Me too," Mimi tossed her leopard-print jacket over the coat rack, "Roger and I had the hugest fight today and I really just need to go and have some fun with my best friend."

"Aw, chia," Angel held Mimi out at arms' length, "Tell me what happened. Come on, have a seat, and I will fix us something to drink."

Mimi did as she was told and sat down on the poofy, overly-stuffed purple couch that Angel had found on a curb a few weeks ago. She had insisted upon having Collins and Roger carry it back down four blocks and up the five flights of stairs to her apartment. She began to slave over the couch, fussing over it and drenching it with Lysol spray to kill anything that might be clinging to the fabric.

Soon, Angel returned with a bottle of Absolute, and two plastic cups. She poured the drinks and urged Mimi to spill, with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

"Alright," Mimi took a sip of her drink, "It all started when I got in late last night. I mean, he's cool with the whole Cat Scratch Club gig, but he got so mad when I came in twenty minutes late. Ange, I had stopped into the Life for a cup of coffee - it was freezing! Well, he got all accusatory, and said that I was out with one of the club's clients."

"Oh, Mimi-chica," Angel patted her friend's hand, apologetically.

"It's like he doesn't even trust me. I would never cheat on him, Ange. I love him. I just wish he would get that through that thick skull of his. Well, today, this morning, when I got up, he was fixing breakfast and Mark was out filming. I told him I would make it up to him if he would come back to bed, but he just glared at me and told me the eggs were in the skillet, and headed to the door."

Angel nodded, urging her to continue with her story. Honestly, she hated it when Mimi and Roger fought - it downright tore her apart seeing two people so much in love, with so little time, wasting it on fighting. There were other things they could do in that time, more enjoyable things.

"Well I yelled at him to stop and talk to me and he started yelling and told me, again, that he can't do this anymore."

"Shit," Angel's eyes widened, "Honey, sweetie, he loves you - really, he does - but you see, he's got his head shoved so far up that scrawny white ass of his, that he can't see what is in front of him. He is afraid of losing you like he lost his April-girl."

"I know," Mimi bit her lower lip, "He yells at me sometime. Tells me, at night, to move out away from the window. Says I have that damn moonlight in my hair and he can't take it."

"He just is confused right now, sweetie," Angel took another sip of her drink, "He will come around, trust me."

"I hope so," Mimi suddenly remembered what Angel had said when she first arrived, "What about you? Tell me about your day!"

"My day?" Angel put down her cup and rolled her eyes, "Nothing much to tell, really."

"Come on, there has to be something. What did you and Collins do?"

Angel bit her lower lip - she and Collins had done something today, but Mimi would just bug her about it to no end, so Angel decided to change the subject.

"This is good," she held up her cup.

"Angel."

"What? My man sure knows how to treat a girl with liquor. I swear, he could be a...what's the word? Conesuire!"

"Angel, what did you do today?"

Mimi was growing impatient. She had told her friend all about her day, and now Angel was leaving her with nothing - no juicy details, no steamy stories, nada. Usually, Angel had tons of stories to tell Mimi that made her a bit jealous, but she loved hearing about her and Collins despite the fact. It was as if there's was a perfect love story, no problems, no fights. Just...sweetness. Passion.

The total opposite of what she and Roger had.

"Fine," Angel gave in, "Collins and I stayed here all day. End of story."

"Yeah right!" Mimi scoffed, "What did you do! Tell me?"

"Nope," Angel smiled innocently, running a hand through Mimi's brown locks, "You're hair is thinning."

"Don't remind me," Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to brush it for you?"

Mimi adored it when Angel would brush her hair. It was a ritual they had kept for years, and quite stress-releasing. Angel would grab a hairbrush, and just gently wring it through Mimi's wavy hair, and they would talk. It was a simple moment, but it meant the world to both of them knowing very well that they might not have that ritual for too much longer.

She nodded.

Angel went over to one of the drawers and returned with a hot pink hairbrush. Mimi turned around on the couch and Angel sat behind her, raking the brush through her hair.

"Mmm," Mimi sighed, completely and utterly indulged, "So, what _did _you and Collins do today?"

"Don't push it, Meems," Angel rolled her eyes, continuing brushing.

"Please?" Mimi pleaded, "I just want to know. Fine, if you won't give me specifics, at least tell me this - shower, bed, or bath?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"Where did you spend your day here - shower, bed, or bath?"

"Mimi!" Angel gave her hair a yank.

"OW!"

"Sorry," Angel smirked, not sounding too sorry at all. Mimi pouted a bit and let the subject go - only for a second.

"My guess was all three."

"Mimi..." Angel's voice held a hint of warning.

"Did he make you breakfast too?" She asked, earning herself a poke to the side with one of the long, blue fingernails, "Eek!"

"Told you," Angel grinned, "Don't push it."

"Fine," Mimi gave up, and let Angel continue to brush, "You know, Roger and I hardly ever think up anything creative like you guys do. For instance, he would never go for the kitchen table."

"_I told you never to repeat that!_" Angel hissed.

"I didn't - only you, me, and Collins know. I kept my promise. Lips are sealed."

"Good."

"We did try the floor once."

"The floor? Mimi!" Angel rolled her eyes again, "There are some details that one should keep to herself."

"Oh pooh!" Mimi scoffed, "Have you and Collins ever done it on the floor?"

"NO!" Angel gave her hair another sharp yank, "Change the subject, Meems."

"Fine. There's an empty whipped cream bottle in your trash basket. Did you two use that...OW!" Mimi was interrupted by another yank to her hair. Angel was getting annoyed with the subject matter, she could tell, but it was just too fun to watch her squirm.

"I bet you did."

Another poke to the side, another squeal.

"I swear, if you don't stop bringing up my sex life, you are going to find yourself thrown out so fast, little girl..."

"You wouldn't throw me out, you love me too much."

Angel groaned, the girl did have a point. She adored Mimi too much to ever throw her out. Murder though, was still an option.

"Fine," Angel sighed again, "All three, whipped cream, and chocolate. Happy?"

"Oooh! Kinky!"

"Shut up!" Angel gave her another yank, "It isn't as if you and Roger are discrete about things."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, trying so hard to sound innocent.

"The floor, Mimi? _Really?_"

"Well...it was just once..."

"Uh-huh," Angel wasn't convinced.

"So...where is your lover-boy now?" Mimi asked.

"Out with yours," Angel continued brushing, "He said Roger was pissed at you and needed a drink."

"So do you think they're talking about me right now?"

"Probably," Angel said truthfully, "It's not like we aren't talking about them, love."

"True," Mimi pouted, "If he has a problem with me, then he needs to come talk to me about it, not Collins!"

"And here you are, telling me about your fight, and not talking to him about it either," Angel reminded her friend.

"True..." Mimi said again. It still bothered her though how she and Roger weren't capable of having the same kind of relationship Collins and Angel shared. They would never fight like this, or leave, or walk out.

"He will be back, Mimi," Angel said, "He isn't going to be gone all night. When he gets home, apologize, explain, and do some damage control."

"How?"

"I still have some chocolate sauce left..."

"And you say I am the one with the dirty mind!" Mimi turned around, flashing her friend a look.

Angel shrugged innocently, "What can I say? At least I don't go around forcing people to go into detail about their sex life!"

"Hey, you're the one with the chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and kitchen table!"

"I swear, I will kill you."

"No, you love me too much! Maybe I should thank Collins for being so creative and helping you give me some ideas..."

"You wouldn't!" Angel dropped the hairbrush and stared angrily at Mimi.

"I think I hear Collins now!" Mimi jumped up from the couch.

"I will give you five seconds," Angel grinned playfully.

"Five seconds? Five seconds of what?"

"A head start before I commit murder."

"You aren't capable of..."

"Three...four..."

Mimi didn't push the matter any further.

"Five!"


End file.
